Wearable computers include electronic devices that may be worn by a user. As examples, wearable computers can be under or on top of clothing or integrated into eye glasses. There may be constant interaction between a wearable computer and a user. The wearable computer may be integrated into user activities and may be considered an extension of the mind and/or body of the user.
The wearable computer may include an image display element close enough to an eye of a wearer such that a displayed image fills or nearly fills a field of view associated with the eye, and appears as a normal sized image, such as might be displayed on a traditional image display device. The relevant technology may be referred to as “near-eye displays.” Near-eye displays may be integrated into wearable displays, also sometimes called “head-mounted displays” (HMDs).